


Закон Сансары

by nooras_red_lipstick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pack in College
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooras_red_lipstick/pseuds/nooras_red_lipstick
Summary: Каждый, кто когда-либо попадал в колесо Сансары, этот бесконечный круг страданий и циклов перерождений, стремился достичь нирваны. Но не каждый понимал, что это одно и то же. Ой, ладно, это просто история о неземной любви Дерека и Стайлза на фоне каких-то мистических событий, моего сомнительного юморка и попыток в мистику и философию)





	Закон Сансары

Маленькие черные точки расплывались перед глазами. Они двигались в такт гулу, который разносился в голове, то нарастая, то немного стихая.

Стайлз будто очнулся ото сна, потер виски и нажал пальцами в уголки глаз у самой переносицы. Стало немного легче, гул почти исчез, а вместо точек появилось сплошное темное пятно. Пара секунд и все стало нормально.

Стайлз тряхнул головой и осмотрелся, словно узнавая место заново. Он сидел в учебной аудитории, заполненной его одногруппниками, занятыми каждый своим делом.

Вот Дэнни, добродушный красавчик, имеющий за спиной парочку приводов в юном возрасте, улыбался, слушая болтовню Джексона, своего лучшего друга и, по совместительству, настоящего засранца.

Впереди них – Лидия, которой Стайлз искренне восхищался, как восхищался когда-то вазой династии Мин, которую как-то увидел в музее и еще месяца два не мог забыть. К слову, Джексон раздражал еще и тем, что встречался с Лидией. Чего Стайлз искренне не понимал, так это того, как Уиттмор был настолько отмороженным, что не догадывался, с насколько умной девушкой состоит в отношениях. Тупой кусок дерьма. Окей, тупой кусок крокодильей кожи, как минимум, если судить по количеству его денег.

Рядом с Лидией никого не было. Она любила заниматься одна, даже благоверного отгоняла, чтобы не отвлекал пустой болтовней. Но вот левее от нее сидела неразлучная стремная троица: Эрика-четверка-Райес, громила-Бойд и могильщик-Айзек. Бойд выглядел реальным вышибалой, а вот историю происхождения прозвища Айзека Лейхи Стайлз искренне не желал узнавать. Эти трое реально были пугающими, в основном потому, что общались только внутри своего тесного тройничка, не допуская никого из вне. Хотя многие были не прочь познакомиться и с Эрикой, и с ее четверками поближе.

Стайлз хмыкнул и отвел взгляд, сосредотачиваясь на словах профессора Дитона. Ему нравились пары этого преподавателя. Он был странным, жутко умным, начитанным и явно что-то скрывающим. Стайлз обожал их многочасовые беседы, когда ему удавалось вырвать из разговорчивого, но при этом скрытного Дитона крупицы информации по интересующей его теме. Алан никогда не давал прямых ответов, он предпочитал кидать Стайлзу крохи, приправленные кучей совершенно ненужных слов, заставляя его мозг работать в еще более бешенном ритме.

\- Что значит иметь психическое проблемы? – вопрошал Дитон, хитро поглядывая на своих студентов. Стайлз был не единственным, кого зацепила эта фраза. – Это значит, что ваш ум не уравновешен – рационально и эмоционально, что ваше суждение не может быть стопроцентно верно.*

\- Это из теории относительности? – подал голос Скотт. Ох да, как же Стайлз мог забыть о Скотте, своем лучшем друге, брате и невесть как очутившемся на курсе по востоковедению оболтусе.

\- Нет, мистер Маккол, - Дитон улыбнулся уголками губ и чуть склонил голову, будто заглядывая в свои записи, но Стайлз прекрасно знал, что Алан все хранил в голове. – Но похвально, что вы о ней слышали.

По аудитории пронеслось несколько смешков, а Дитон меж тем продолжил:

\- Когда люди наносят нам вред, надо осознавать, что у них психические проблемы. Когда у человека такая проблема, он может не осознавать, что делает. Или, если он осознаёт, что происходит, он может быть неспособен помочь себе – как машина с неисправными тормозами.

Стайлз задумался, все ли было в порядке с его тормозами. Он потратил пять лет на идею фикс, он втянул в это лучшего друга и фактически преследовал собственного профессора, пытаясь выпытать у него хоть что-то, хотя по большей части то, чего он хотел добиться, было, мать его, нереальным. Да, определенно, с его тормозами что-то было не так.

\- Как мы можем исцелиться от такой болезни? Многие люди не осознают, что уму или духу нужно немалое образование. Естественно, есть организации, посвящённые лечению рака, сердечных болезней, высокого давления, но не так много внимания уделяют лечению проблем духа. Для начала нужно исследовать свои надежды, страхи, желания. Только благодаря такому изучению себя мы можем совершенствоваться. Конечно, лучший метод для такого дела – медитация.

Стайлз усмехнулся, подумав, что вот только медитации ему сейчас и не хватало. После сотен бессонных ночей, проведенных над старыми книгами, страницами гугла и собственными мыслями, ему оставалось только воспарить.

\- По мере практики, у нас может быть всё меньше и меньше мыслей. Если мыслей слишком много, то вы не сможете ясно видеть себя. Когда мы добрались до той ступени, где можем контролировать свои мысли, мы можем думать или не думать по своему выбору.

Не думать по своему выбору? Ох, как бы Стайлз этого желал. Гул в голове снова стал нарастать. Пришлось прикрыть глаза, чтобы хоть немного отключиться от внешних раздражителей. Голос Дитона звучал где-то на периферии, зато отчетливо слышалось, как Скотт скрипит резиновым носком кроссовки по полу. Стайлз зажмурил глаза, до боли, до черноты, буквально проваливаясь в нее. Ему хотелось кричать от раздиравшего его тела напряжения.

Мгновение и все прекратилось.

Паника отступила. Вместе с ней и темнота. Стало легче дышать. 

\- Ты в порядке? – обеспокоенный голос Скотта снова вернул Стайлза в реальность.

\- Я в норме, - кивнул тот и нащупал в кармане пластиковую баночку с таблетками. Кажется, его мозгу пора немного починить тормоза.

***

 

\- Почему мы вообще ходим на пары этого чокнутого? – Скотт жевал и говорил одновременно. Ничего нового. Стайлз частенько поступал также. В пятнадцать. – Мы вроде как изучаем культуру Востока, а он втираем нам про психов.

\- Имеешь что-то против психов? – Стайлз криво усмехнулся и откусил от своего чизбургера. Тот был отвратным на вкус, как и все остальное в университетской столовой. Кроме картошки. Картошка фри была божественной. Просто Лидия Мартин среди других отстойных блюд.

\- Когда прошлым летом я помогал маме в больнице, – Скотт неопределенно махнул рукой. – Так вот, когда я помогал ей, мне пришлось выносить утки за лежачими. То еще удовольствие, скажу тебе.

Стайлз с отвращением посмотрел на и без того не аппетитный бургер и отложил его в сторону.

\- И причем тут психи? – вздохнул он. Давно пора было привыкнуть к выходкам Маккола, но аппетит все равно пропал.

\- Там был один чувак, - Скотт продолжил жевать как ни в чем не бывало. – Страшно стремный. Он вроде как был в коме, но при этом вроде как в сознании. Это было пиздец как жутко. Сидит смотрит на тебя, кажется, сейчас скажет что-то. Но молчит. И сверлит глазами. А еще у него половины лица не было. Прям как у Харви Дэнта. Премерзко.

\- Серьезно? – Стайлз недоверчиво хмыкнул. – Знаешь, я очень рад, что ты все же не решил стать врачом. С таким отвращением к людям ты был бы ужасен.

\- Да, я больше животных люблю, - покладисто согласился Скотт, пожимая плечами. – Но все же, зачем Дитон втирал нам эту чушь? Или у него тоже СДВГ? Я все еще помню твое эссе по экономике, в котором ты поведал об истории обрезания, - Маккол заржал, а Стайлз закатил глаза.

Да, иногда его мозг работал слишком специфично. Что с того. И вообще, это случилось лет шесть назад. Они тогда еще только заканчивали среднюю школу. А Скотт, мелкий засранец, никогда не лишал себя удовольствия припомнить какие-нибудь неловкие подробности из их детства. Конечно, делал он это по большей части не со зла, но все же.

Стайлз отвлекся, потому что по столовой вдруг словно прошелся свежий ветер. Но на улице стоял жаркий сентябрь, свежести взяться было попросту неоткуда.

Вскинув глаза, Стайлз увидел профессора Хейла. Стоило догадаться, что это он. Только этому человеку удавалось заставить Стайлза замолчать одним лишь взглядом. И почувствовать себя неловко. Или спокойно, уверенно и защищенно.

Странное воздействие на него оказывал этот красивый, хмурый и небритый мужик.

Хейл был, казалось, словно высеченная из камня статуя. Острые крылья носа, широкая грудь, хищный размах бровей. В нем чувствовалась животная сила, сдерживаемое веками наследие предков и великие тайны, сокрытые мраком. На самом деле, конечно же, все было гораздо проще. Дерей Хейл был обычным человеком, а Стайл был в него банально влюблен.

Точнее, в его мозги. На мозги у Стайлза всегда хорошо и крепко стояло.

Ладно, в случае с Хейлом, возможно, стояло у Стайлза не только на мозги.

Чего стоили одни лишь ключицы и темные волоски, выглядывающие из выреза на безукоризненно белоснежной рубашке Хейла. Или его пальцы. Или руки, которыми можно было безнаказанно любоваться, потому что Дерек любил подкатать рукава рубашек, которые носил так, словно ему платили за рекламу этих шмоток.

Ох, ладушки, похоже, Стайлз конкретно попал.

Скотт пнул его под столом, оказалось, он уже несколько минут рассказывал очередную байку с тем жутким психом, за которым выносил утки прошлым летом, пока тут у Стайлза случался эстетический оргазм.

\- Опять глазеешь на профессора Хейла? – Скотт иногда мог быть безжалостным. Пусть и не осознанно.

Щеки Стайлза немного порозовели, потому что тот самый профессор Хейл как раз проходил практически рядом с их столиком и просто не мог не услышать предательских заявлений Маккола.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - кое-как выдавил Стайлз, когда спина Дерека скрылась из вида. – Вот просто всеми фибрами своей огромной, широкой души.

\- Да ладно тебе, - Скотт выглядел немного виноватым. Совсем чуть-чуть. Гандон. – Как будто для кого-то секрет, что ты сохнешь по Дереку Хейлу.

Ох, ну конечно, именно в этот момент все звуки в столовой стихли, а голос Скотта прозвучал оглушительно громко.

У Стайлза снова загудело в голове, а перед глазами заполошились черные точки. Он огромным усилием воли заставил себя успокоиться и гневно посмотрел на Маккола. Вот теперь тот точно выглядел виноватым.

Подхватив свои вещи, Стайлз заспешил к выходу. Лучший друг, поправочка, бывший лучший друг что-то кричал ему в спину, но у Стайлза были дела.

Ему срочно тербовалось провалиться сквозь землю. Или совершить акт самосожжения. Хотя это больно. Лучше под землю.

Он без разбору летел по коридору, сшибая встречающихся людей, пока его не оставила уверенная рука.

\- Мистер Стилински, кажется нам надо поговорить.

***

 

В кабинете у Дитона было темно из-за темных портьер и довольно свежо, благодаря потолочному вентилятору. Стайлзу нравился тот сдержанно-психоделический интерьер, к которому профессор явно приложил руку.  
\- О чем вы хотели поговорить? – спросил Стайлз, когда молчание, хоть и довольно уютное, порядком затянулось. Он глазел по книжным полкам в то время, как Дитон перебирал какие-то бумаги, сидя за столом. Услышав его слова, Алан удивленно посмотрел.

\- Я считал, это вы хотите что-то сказать, - он вопросительно выгнул брови.

Порой Стайлз всерьез его ненавидел.

\- Да, но вы все равно не отвечаете на мои вопросы прямо.

\- Некоторые вопросы не имеют прямого ответа, не думали? – Алан улыбнулся уголком губ. – А на другие ответы и вовсе не нужны.

\- Мистер Дитон, - Стайлз устало прикрыл глаза. – Профессор, вы знаете, что я ищу. Точнее, я хочу знать, есть ли хоть какой-то шанс… Вы рассказывали, что в древней Индии…

\- In libro de veritate**, - перебил его Дитон.

\- Что? – Стайлз опешил. Он не очень хорошо знал латынь, но смысл все же уловил.

\- Ты знаешь, что с этим делать, - Алан снова еле заметно улыбнулся. – Мы проделали большой путь, чтобы ты был готов.

\- Но мы ведь… - Стайлз нахмурился. О чем говорил Дитон? Они ведь ни черта не делали, кроме непонятных, стремных разговоров, после которых приходилось ночи напролет коротать время, шерстя тонны информации. Бесконечность жизней, череда смертей, рождений, очистка разума, вера и прочая чушь, от которой у Стайлза начались приходы.

Что ж, похоже, это предстояло ему снова.

Нет, он всерьез ненавидел Дитона.

Но если это поможет, Стайлз создаст в честь своего чокнутого профессора культ. Хоть это и запрещено в их штате. Ок, во всех штатах.

***

 

\- Скотт, Скотт, мать твою, просыпайся! – Стайлз, ошалело таращивший глаза, тряс друга за плечо. – Скотт, твоя мама нашла наши журналы!

Маккол тут же распахнул испуганные глаза и вцепился в руку Стайлза.

\- Мне конец, - просипел он.

Если бы мысли Стайлза не были заняты кое-чем другим, кое-чем пиздец каким важным, он бы поржал над выражением лица друга.

\- Чувак, видел бы ты себя, - от улыбки удержаться все же не удалось. – Мы собственноручно сожгли те журналы на моем заднем дворе накануне выпускного. Забыл?

\- Ублюдок, - Скотт ослабил хватку и упал обратно на подушку. – Я же чуть кони не двинул.

\- Когда ты узнаешь, что я нашел, ты их точно двинешь, - улыбка такой широты осветила лицо Стайлза, что Скотт окончательно проснулся.

\- Ты что-то нашел? – неверяще спросил он.

\- Да, - Стайлз шумно сглотнул. – Да. Но мне нужен кто-то, кто знает древнюю латынь.

Десять минут спустя они барабанили в дверь Лидии Мартин.

\- Я очень надеюсь, что кто-то умер, - недовольно щурясь, произнесла девушка, завязывая на талии шелковый пояс халата. – Потому что, если нет, то это будете вы.

\- Не столько умер, сколько, я надеюсь, наоборот, - затараторил Стайлз, который от волнения даже забыл полюбоваться прекрасными изгибами мисс Мартин.

\- Что? – оборвала его Лидия, приподняв бровь. – Ты нашел способ вернуть свою маму?

\- Откуда ты знаешь?! – практически хором воскликнули Стайлз и Скотт.

\- Бог ты мой, - Лидия закатила глаза. – Вы оба такие идиоты. И почему я вообще с вами вожусь. У меня есть глаза и уши, я давно поняла, что ты ищешь, Стайлз.

\- Так ты нам поможешь? – Стайлз вцепился в деревянную дверную раму до побелевших костяшек. Лидия скользнула взглядом по его руке и серьезно ответила:

\- Что от меня нужно?

***

 

Стайлз нервно мерил шагами комнату, Скотт лежал, прикрыв глаза рукой от яркого света настолько лампы, а Лидия, закинув ногу на ногу, вчитывалась в открытый на лептопе документ.

\- Это примерно шестнадцатый век, Стайлз, - она щелкала мышкой, перематывая текст. – Уверен, что это достоверный источник?

\- Есть упоминания и более древних, - Стайлз остановился за ее спиной и невольно залюбовался копной светло рыжих волос, рассыпавшихся по плечам. – Но этот наиболее понятен и доступен. Сколько тебе нужно времени на перевод?

\- Я уже закончила, - хмыкнула Лидия, словно переводить трактаты с древней латыни являлось ее любимым хобби в три часа утра. Впрочем, возможно, так оно и было. – Книга, которую ты ищешь, Книга Истины, находится в Мексике, под развалинами храма ацтеков.

\- О, - Скотт воодушевился и подпрыгнул на кровати, - Мексика — это круто. Я люблю текилу.

\- Нет, - Лидия покачала головой. – Я все же категорически не понимаю, почему я с вами вожусь.

\- Все дело в природном шарме Стилински, - Стайлз широко улыбнулся. Он все еще не мог поверить, что удача наконец улыбнулась ему. Точнее, не так, Дитон наконец соизволил дать ему наводку, которая привела к реальным результатам.

\- Боюсь, чтобы добыть эту книгу, одного твоего шарма нам будет мало, - Лидия закусила губу, словно что-то обдумывая. – Вероятнее всего, нам понадобится кто-то сильный. Очень сильный.

Стайлз со Скоттом переглянулись. Маккол поднял руки вверх, признавая свою не особую физическую состоятельность. Он, как и Стайлз, в школе просиживал штаны на скамейке запасных. В прямом и переносном смыслах.

\- Что ж, - после немого противостояния Стайлз тоже сдался, - во мне сто сорок семь фунтов хрупких костей, обтянутых белой кожей. Сарказм — моя единственная защита.

\- Какое чудо, что у меня есть кое-что помимо милой мордашки, - Лидия выразительно посмотрела на Скотта, тот глупо улыбнулся от комплимента, разве что слюну не пустил, - и сарказма.

\- И что же это? Прекрасная фигура, длинные локоны, чудесная улыбка? – Стайлз мог бы перечислять до утра, но Лидия остановила его царственным взмахом руки.

\- Знакомства, Стилински. Я знаю кого-то достаточно сильного, чтобы он был способен сдвинуть, к примеру, многотонную каменную плиту, или разбить стену, и при этом был бы заинтересован тем, что мы можем ему предложить.

Стайлз с интересом и ожиданием смотрел на Лидию, понимая, как же ему чертовски повезло, что в свое время он отказался от идеи завоевать ее, как мечтал в школе, и сделал своим другом.

Ладно, она позволила ему стать ее другом. Приятелем. Хорошим приятелем!

Магию момента любования прекрасной Лидией нарушил полузадушенный стон Скотта:

\- Только не говорите, что Джексон поедет с нами.

\- Думаю, ему бы польстила твоя оценка его физической формы, - Лидия усмехнулась, - но это кое-кто другой. И я его сейчас приведу. Такие разговоры не ведут по телефону.

Скотт и Стайлз одновременно облегченно выдохнули. 

– Хотя Джексон все равно едет с нами, - добавила Лидия, выходя из комнаты.


End file.
